Percy Jackson and life in Olympus
by mariarodz
Summary: Contains a spoiler from The Last Olympian! It's about Percy and Annabeth in Olympus. Please review :3


**PERCY IS OFFERED TO BECOME A GOD (This is the moment in The Last Olympian where Zeus offers Percy immortality)**

After we had defeated Kronos in the war, we went up to Olympus. Zeus wanted to reward me for my fighting in the war. "Well, Percy, you could become a god" Zeus offered. All the gods stared at me, as if waiting for an answer. Athena, of course was pretty irritated (let's just say she didn't like me very much) "You can become immortal, become a god. Do you want that?" Zeus asked again. "Zeus!" Aphrodite said. "Don't pressure him! It's a tough decision. Go ahead Percy" I liked Aphrodite. She was nice. I looked at Annabeth. Her hands were in her face, her eyes wide in panic, trying to hold her tears away. I knew that if I became a god, she would never forgive me. "Under one condition". Zeus nodded. I began, "I will become a god" As I said this, I looked into Annabeth's eyes, red now, "only if you offer the same thing to Annabeth. She has been even braver than me, and she deserves it"

Athena was smiling, probably proud of Annabeth, but she grimaced at me. Annabeth's "Well, that's up to you, Athena" Zeus said. "Do you want to offer Annabeth immortality?" he asked. "It would be unwise of me not to" she smiled. "Annabeth, do you wish to become an immortal god of Olympus?" Athena asked. Annabeth looked me in the eyes as she spoke. "Yes, Mother, I wish to accept your offer" Athena and Poseidon nodded to each other and chanted something in Ancient Greek in unison. Poseidon put his hands on my shoulders and Athena put her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. Before us, the most amazing thing happened. Athena and Poseidon transformed into their true forms as they continued to chant. Annabeth and I closed our eyes. That's the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, I was in a white room. Beside me was Annabeth. We were in a golden bed with white sheets. I looked in the mirror, and I noticed that on the upper left corner of my back there was a deep blue trident, like a tattoo. The first thing I felt was strength, then power. I could feel the change within me. Then, Annabeth woke up. "Can you feel it?" she said. "The change? Yeah, completely. How about you?" I asked her. "I guess... I feel stronger. Look, I want to thank you, for asking for my immortality. I can't really thank you enough" Annabeth kissed me, and I kissed her back. It was definetly one of the best moments of my life.

When we decided to leave the room, before us stood Olympus. We were on its left. It gave us a clear view of the Hall of the Gods, where the Olympian gods gathered in occasion. "Can you believe we are now gods?" I told Annabeth. "It's hard to believe... But I'm happy because I get to see my mom more often, and so do you. You get to see Poseidon. We get to be happy" A bell rang and I suddenly had a feeling we had to go to the Olympian Hall.

Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena were waiting for us. "Welcome, newly immortalized" Zeus said. "Today, you will be assigned a kingdom" Poseidon smiled at me. "Your respective parent will assign you this kingdom and therefore you must reign in the beforementioned. Poseidon began, "You, Perseus Jackson, will reign the seas with me. Then Athena spoke. "You, Annabeth Chase, will reign with me in wisdom" Then Zeus pounded his lightning bolt in the floor. "Dismissed" I watched as Poseidon built a throne for me with a wave of his hands beside his own. Athena did the same with Annabeth's throne, but they made the thrones somehow be beside each other. I smiled.

I sat in my throne. I felt like I could control the world beside my father. (Well, the Ocean world, of course), I felt like I could make anything happen. I sat there for a few minutes holding Annabeth's hand as she sat in the throne beside me.

We went down to Manhattan, (in our human shapes, of course), and continued walking. We held hands the entire way. I never thought that Annabeth could be any more beautiful, but apparently, she could. Her hair grew longer, down to her waist, and her eyes gleamed brighter. Even though her eyes were gray and resembled a storm, they were bright as clear day. She looked stronger, more beautiful. "You look amazing" I told her. She smiled gratefully. "You look godly" she teased. "Let's run" I proposed. She nodded; and we went to the nearest water body at the speed of light.

We had reached a crystalline lake. Annabeth and I faced each other. "I've loved you too much to leave you. I wanted you to share this experience with me, be together forever, literally, reign, and still have each other. I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted you to be happy with me. Now you can design buildings that will withstand centuries. It was the only way I wanted to live" Annabeth stood there speechless. She just pressed her lips to mine. I tackled her and we went underwater. We were probably going to be the only ones who could have best underwater kiss again in all eternity. _(Sidenote- I wanted to include that from The Last Olympian (: )_ I realized I was the luckiest bieng in the universe to have Annabeth. We were under there for about two minutes. I can't say we didn't enjoy it.

After we came out, we went back to Olympus. I hadn't really paid attention to how our bodies had changed. For one, we were the same height as the other gods, and our bodies were hard as rocks. Nothing could damage them. I guess that's what happens when you're immortal. "Percy" Poseidon called out to me. "I have some news for you, my son. I understand that three years ago you were summoned to Ogygia. Well, I have someone that wants to see you personally. I hope you'll forgive.

As my jaw dropped in amazement, I recognized the beautiful woman that stood before me. It was Calypso, freed.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review! It makes my day :3**


End file.
